Shadows,Angles, and Thorns
by Flames-of-Silver
Summary: Allen Walker must go retrieve an exorcist. What happens when the run into the Noah?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Silver here. So this is my first multichapter fanfiction. The only thing that I changed about the main characters is Allen's age, he is now 18 instead of 16. The other characters are all still the same age. I will try to update every week or every other but for the most part the chapters will be about 1000 words each. When ever I introduce a new character I will write a brief bio to o along with them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**POV:**

**Allen**

"Allen you are being dispatched to a small town on the out skirts of London," Said Komui pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "There have been multiple attacks on this town by level one and two Akuma. The finders believe that innocence is involved." Komui sighed. "We have lost many exorcists and finders, all to the allusive clan of Noah. To be on the safe side I'm sending you with two exorcists."

_It must be getting really bad, _I thought. I mean, I had been in the order for three years now, and I knew that the order must be desperate to send three exorcists on one mission. "Who will I be going with?" I asked.

"Allen" said Komui, waging his finger at me. " I told you before you will be traveling with Thorn and Lavi," He said.

"Thorn, who's Thorn?" I asked quizzically.

"You'll meet her soon enough," Komui said nodding to the figure in the hall. She was tareing down the halls at full tilt narrowly avoiding walls and people.

she burst into the room. "Sorry I'm late", she puffed, doubled over with her hands resting on her knees.

"You should be", said Komui coldly. I was shocked. Komui was hardly ever cold or harsh. "It's not the first time you've been late."

"I'm so sorry," she said suddenly straightening up and scowling. "But I was kind of locked in a life or death match with two level three Akuma on a mission YOU sent me on," she continued. She pointedly crossed her arms and tossed her head. "Then my stupid golum started freaking out that I had to come to headquarters for some urgent reason", she said scathingly.

"I have no time for this idle chatter, Thorn," Komui stated, and scowling and walked out of the cluttered office.

"Curse you Komui!" she yelled at him, waving her fist. "Sorry about that", she said turning to me. "You're Allen Walker." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I was puzzled. We hadn't met and yet, she knew me.

"How do you know me?" I asked. She laughed. "Well, everyone knows you! You're the 'Destroyer of Time'," she said while putting air quotes around "Destroyer of Time". "Plus, it's easy to pick out a silver haired teen with a large red mark over his eye", she said, pointing to the said mark. "But I'm being rude," she said sticking out a hand. " Hi I'm Thorn."

I stared at her for a second. What a peculiar name. It seemed like I had met her somewhere. Obviously I hadn't or else I would remember her. What was it about her spiky red hair, green eyes, and tall lanky figure that reminded me of someone?

"Well, are you going to shake my hand?"

"What? Oh, sorry." I said, taking her hand.

"So… What are we doing and who are we traveling with? Whats the mission? Are we traveling with Daisya?" Thorn hurried on before I could even think of answering. "Please tell me it's Daisya! I haven't seen him since we were apprentices!"

"Err…" I wasn't sure what to say. This wasn't how I would have liked to find out, but I couldn't say that he was happily frolicking some place. "Well? Are you going to tell me Allen?" Thorn said.

"Well see…" Then the rest came out all at once. "Daisya, Kanda, and Marie where looking for Tiedoll. On the search they became cornered by akuma led by one of the Noah. He fought bravely but was ruthlessly killed by a Noah called Tyki Myikk. I'm surprised they didn't tell you." Thorn looked ... broken. "I'm really sorry." I added, now worried that it sounded like I didn't care.

"Daisya's …gone", Thorn said with a pained expression on her face. "We used to talk all of the time. He was like my brother," she said looking grief stricken.

"Thorn…", I said uncomfortably. I didn't really know her and felt like I was intruding on something personal.

"I haven't seen him in years and now I never will", she said angrily wiping away the tears that streaked down her face. "I hate them," she said hotly. "I hate the Earl and the Clan of Noah and how they condemn souls and turn them into weapons!" then she turned to me and once again I had the same feeling that I knew her from before. "That's why I came here to become an exorcist", Thorn said. "To protect the innocent and the ones I love. But if I can't save them, what's the point?" she finished. From what I knew of her (which wasn't a lot) she seemed more angry than anything else. I could not tell if it was at her own helplessness or Tyki for killing Dasiya.

"I know how you feel", I sighed. "Before I became an exorcist I lost my father Mana. I was distraught. Mana had left me. I wasn't thinking straight,i was so full of grief, so when the Millennium Earl came, I got Mana back." Thorn gasped. "That's when my innocence was first activated. My arm seemed to act of its own accord. I couldn't stop it, and so the innocence inside my arm, my anti-Akuma weapon, destroyed the Akuma Mana had become. That I had turned him into." Great, now I was on the verge of tears. "I became an exorcist to repent for what I had done to Mana. I now realize that there is a reason why we are here. To protect the helpless and save Akuma's tormented soles as well as the innocent,"

I looked up from my intertwined hands. "I know you want to save everyone all the time but you can't save them all." Thorn looked up.

"But I can try," she said eyes full of determination.

"I know", I murmured.

"Well, then let's go!" Thorn shouted, jumping up. I hadn't even realized that she had perched herself on one of the many piles of paper cluttering Komui's office.

"Where are we going?" I asked now blushing because Thorn had grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the room. Hastily, I wiped the tear streaks from my face.

"I don't know because I wasn't at the meeting", she said bitterly. "By the way, who are we going with for the mission?" Thorn said, still dragging me down the many halls of the black order.

"If you would stop for a second, maybe I could tell you", I said, still blushing from the vice like grip she had on my arm. "fine." Thorn huffed and came to a sudden halt. "Who are we going with?" she asked facing me.

"We are going with the exorcist Lavi Bookman."

"What?! Please tell me you're joking!" Thorn said looking at me pleadingly.

"It's ok," I said utterly confused. "Lavi is a really good guy," I added.

"No you don't understand," Thorn said hysterically. "I know Lavi! That's why I'm freaking out!" ok so now I was completely lost.

"Wait…slow down. Why are you acting like this?"

"Komui must really hate me." She said using her free hand (her other was currently attached to mine) to face palm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely baffled. Thorn sighed.

"Well he, Lavi, is sort of my brother."

"What!? He's your…..your his WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! Live just got really crazy this last month or so and I was not able to update. Sorry! To make up for it I will update all the chapters I promised over the next few days. Disclaimer: I do NOT own dgm. Never have never will. Allen POV This was simply too much to comprehend. My friend had a sister in the order!? I mean Lavi is a bookman and all and probably wouldn't have told me anyway (the whole I-must-have-no-attachments and all). But this I thought he would make an exception for! "I'm his sister and he is my brother." Thorn said slowly speking to me as if I was achild being taghut an extemly complex concept. "that's the prblem, '' she contined. "I was born with innocense. Parasitic so obviously I was a strange child from the begging. Lucy my parents did not entirely reject me." She paused and took a deep stedying breath. "My father used to come home drunk most of the time and would beat my mother. One day…." Thorn's voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to" I said gently. It was obviously paining her to talk about it. She shook her head. "He came home totally wasted, he was worse than he was usually. My dad… he took it to far that night. He killed my mother. I couldn't control myself and I...I killed him. I was only 5! I could not rein in my innocence. After that Lavi came home to see me sitting there curled into a ball unable to move. He didn't ask any questions. He just took me in his arms and held me. Then we left. We left everything we ever knew and Lavi and I made a new home. But he had already been apprenticed to Bookman and he was forced to leave me. Then one day months after he had left, Lavi came back. This time he was wearing a long black coat it was strange but I was so happy to see him! He told me he had joined the black order. At the time I did not know what that was. He said 'whatever you do promise e me you won't join'. And I promised." She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "that's why I can't see Lavi. I broke my promise." Thorn lifted her arms in a shrug. " I guess I was just a bit to curios for my own good. I ended up meeting Tidoll who took me all across the world. Now I'm hear. And if Lavi finds out… well he just may go berserk." She finished with a smirk. I still could not believe that Thorn was in fact Lavi's sister. Well I mean there is a huge resemblance and she doesn't seem the liar type but…. Lavi has a sister!?


End file.
